The Fusing Fates
by Inuyasha'sHomie
Summary: This is my sequel to my other story: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE, Titans only really have a small part, Please Comment
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Problem in the Past

It seems a lot has happened since Inuyasha and his friends traveled forward into time to help the Teen Titans get rid of Naraku and their problems, now Shippo is used to being human and Inuyasha has a new technique with his Tetsusaiga, We'll go there for now…

Enter a place with thick fog; a defeated dragon demon with a shield made from one of his scales lies in the background, a young man with dragon scales around his right eye, wearing a cloth who happens to be a sword smith unsheathes a sword, with one of those dragon demon scales hammered into it, this scale gives it the power to absorb attacks, Inuyasha stands across from him, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and a human Shippo stand behind him "Stand back everyone!" Inuyasha stares at the young sword smith

"Inuyasha be easy with him!" screamed Kagome "Toushuu is just a young man!" the young sword smith smirked as he held the sword in a fighting stance with the sword

"He means business Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped back "So will I!" Inuyasha prepared to use the kaze no kizu "Kaze No Kizu!" the kaze no kizu rushed at Toushuu

Toushuu stood there and held his sword in the air, and the kaze no kizu was rushed to the sword and absorbed, Toushuu laughed "Thank you Inuyasha… you just gave the Dakki a great supply of power…" he laughed again

"I'm over with going easy on you!" screamed Inuyasha

Toushuu smirked and laughed, he walked over to the defeated dragon demon and stabbed the lifeless body of the demon with the Dakki and all the demonic energy from the demon surged into the Dakki and he turned back to Inuyasha "now I will show you the amazing power of this demonic sword I forged…" and he swung the sword at Inuyasha releasing a gigantic surge of demonic energy, mixed with the kaze no kizu and some of the dragon demon's demonic energy

"Heh…" Inuyasha said as he smirked then he prepared to attack, "Bakuryuuha!" he screamed as the Toushuu's attack was absorbed by the bakuryuuha and returned to him, "now what are you going to do you son of a bitch!" screamed Inuyasha, Toushuu began to laugh "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Inuyasha screamed

"Because…" Toushuu said as he held the Dakki "OF THIS!" and then the bakuryuuha was absorbed into the Dakki

"I'm sick of you!" screamed Inuyasha as he charged at Toushuu and Toushuu ran back

"You're about to destroy your own sword fool!" screamed back Toushuu as Tetsusaiga and Dakki clashed blow for blow, Inuyasha swung unbelievably hard at the Dakki, leaving a crack in it, Toushuu gave Inuyasha a look as they began a struggle of swords, Dakki began to absorb Tetsusaiga's demonic energy, Tetsusaiga began to get very small cracks in it, and soon all the energy was out of Tetsusaiga; then became untransformed, Toushuu laughed as he pushed back Inuyasha and then kicked him to the ground

"I will not lose to a pathetic human like you!" screamed Inuyasha as he charged back at Toushuu, Toushuu swung at Inuyasha with the Dakki and an untransformed Tetsusaiga with many small cracks in it was knocked away from Inuyasha and Toushuu went on a rampage, using slash after slash to injure Inuyasha until finally Inuyasha was pushed back to the Tetsusaiga

"You still rely on that dead scrap sword Inuyasha!" screamed Toushuu and he began to laugh

Inuyasha got up using Tetsusaiga and held it in his hand tightly "It's not useless!" he screamed back

"Inuyasha let us help you!" Miroku said

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped back "if you help me defeat him Tetsusaiga won't be able to return to normal!"

Toushuu laughed, "Here's an update Inuyasha: your sword won't return to normal and you won't leave this battle alive!"

"NO!" screamed back Inuyasha as he tightened his grip around Tetsusaiga "I will live and as long as I'm alive Tetsusaiga is still alive!" Toushuu laughed even harder, Inuyasha looked at the crack in the Dakki "…if I get the Tetsusaiga in there and then pry the crack open a little more the Dakki may break…" Inuyasha thought "…it's worth a shot!" and he rushed towards Toushuu and rammed Tetsusaiga into the Dakki's crack "good! Now I can do it!"

"Inuyasha when will you quit!" Toushuu asked as he struggled with Inuyasha and he laughed

"NEVER!" screamed Inuyasha "I told you; Tetsusaiga and I are ONE! As long as I live so does Tetsusaiga!" and with that he began succeeding in prying the crack in Dakki and it was getting larger

"WHAT!" screamed Toushuu "Dakki and I will not be… UGH!" screamed Toushuu and he just stood there with wide eyes, Inuyasha stepped back, and an explosion of blood flew out of Toushuu's back and he dropped to the ground with Dakki in hand

"Here's my chance to rescue you Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha screamed as he took aim at Dakki's crack and swung with all his strength, shattering the Dakki in one powerful swing, suddenly all the demonic energy from Dakki transferred to Tetsusaiga, and it transformed to normal, all its cracks were sealed "Good to have you back Tetsusaiga and it seems I also have gotten the power to absorb demonic energy with you…" he said as he transformed the Tetsusaiga and dragon scales were covering it, Inuyasha turned to his companions "I give you the Tetsusaiga with the power to absorb the demonic energy of other demons: Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga!" Everyone stared in amazement, Inuyasha then had Tetsusaiga return to its untransformed state and he returned it to his sheath

Kagome rushed over to Toushuu and the shattered Dakki she quickly turned him over, "Oh my god…" she said

"What Kagome?" asked Miroku

"In a last attempt to keep itself from being destroyed the Dakki melted into Toushuu's body…causing him to have that explosion from his back…" Kagome stood up and Inuyasha walked over

"Heh…" said Inuyasha "killed by his own dumbass attempt of an ultimate sword…" and as he looked at Toushuu, his body turned to dust and was blown away, as well as the dragon demon "I told him I wouldn't die…" and with that everyone walked off into the distance

"Don't forget Inuyasha you still have the Tenseiga… you should try healing someone with that…" added Kagome

"I will when I find someone descent to heal with it…" Inuyasha said

"I think he's just afraid to use the Tenseiga because it would be like excepting help from Sesshomaru…" added Shippo, Inuyasha gave him a glare and then punched him three times in the head

That is how Inuyasha gained the new ability to the Tetsusaiga; now back to our story; it takes place shortly after this new ability was learned, Inuyasha and his friends are still traveling deep into a forest, we go there now…

"AHHHH!" screamed Shippo as he laid on the ground

Everyone rushed to him, "What's the matter?" asked Kagome as she scooped him off the ground

"L..l…Look at that!" Shippo screamed as he pointed at a dead demon lying on the ground, it had no scars on it at all just a hole when its heart would be

Miroku went over to inspect the demon, "it seems it was just attacked out of the blue, this demon didn't even fight back, and it was just a surprise attack… for its heart…"

"Wow…" Inuyasha said holding onto Tetsusaiga's hilt, just in case

"Look over there!" screamed Sango, all down the path, demons laid with holes in their chests where their hearts would be

Everyone began counting how many dead demons they could find as Kagome hugged and cradled Shippo and Kirara was with them just in case, about fifteen minutes later they had an exact count of dead demons, "Well… there's about fifty dead demons, all from the same thing, their hearts were ripped out while they were still living…" Miroku said

"but why?" he asked, everyone looked puzzled except Shippo he was just frightened "I suggest we go back a little further and go to sleep…its getting dark" everyone agreed and walked back

An eye watched them from a tree and suddenly the eye's owner, a strange creature jumped from the tree and gathered all the dead demon bodies together into a giant pile and then it morphed them all into one gigantic demon creature, and gave it a heart, but left a piece of itself in with that heart "let's see you defeat this demon Inuyasha…" the creature said as it hopped into a tree and hopped away

Next morning, the gang woke up and returned to walking into the forest, they all looked freaked out when they got to the part where they were yesterday, "wasn't this where all the demons were yesterday?" asked Shippo frightened

"Yeah… I think…" said Kagome

Inuyasha suddenly came on edge and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, "Something's coming this way…something big…" he said, suddenly the giant demon that the creature created the night before emerged from behind several trees, knocking the trees down

"Who dares enter the forest of Gazutura?" the giant demon asked

"Damn this guy has a lot of demonic energy…" Inuyasha thought "I think I'll use the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga if he gets aggressive…", "Who is Gazutura?" he asked

"I am!" asked the giant demon "now answer!" and it picked up a tree and threw it at the group, everyone quickly got out of the way

"He got aggressive" Inuyasha thought "Eat this!" screamed Inuyasha and he transformed the Tetsusaiga into the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga and it began to absorb Gazutura's demonic energy

Gazutura laughed "I have more than enough demonic energy to spare fool!" and he powered up his demonic energy and it began to grow, "more than you can take!"

Tetsusaiga's hilt started to burn Inuyasha's hand "what the hell…?" thought Inuyasha and he just continued absorbing the demonic energy as the hilt got hotter and hotter

"Can you take all my energy little half breed!" screamed Gazutura as he laughed

Inuyasha wasn't about to give up, he continued absorbing the demonic energy and suddenly it stopped getting hot, "here's my chance!" he thought and suddenly Tetsusaiga had a surge back and Inuyasha was hit with it straight on, Inuyasha went down and Tetsusaiga flew into a tree and transformed to its normal katana state as its hilt smoked, and Inuyasha was knocked out on the ground with a giant burn on from his waist to his shoulder, right threw his clothes

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome as she rushed to him

"I told the fool he couldn't take all my demonic energy!" screamed Gazutura and he moved closer to Inuyasha "now to finish…UGH!" he screamed and everyone watched as he stopped in his tracks and suddenly a white blob popped out of his chest with his heart and hopped away and Gazutura hit the ground and died right there, and suddenly his body became ashes and blew away

"Without his heart and his demonic energy almost all sucked away…his body couldn't hold its structure…" Miroku said as he rushed over to help Inuyasha

"Come on!" screamed Kagome "let's take him back to Kaede's village to heal up!" and with that they put Inuyasha on top of Kirara and they ran off towards Kaede's village

After about a day of rest, Inuyasha was back on his feet and he went to visit Toutousai, as everyone else still rested, "I don't know why he just couldn't wait…" asked Kagome "he still had injuries…" then she has a flashback:

"I'm going to see Toutousai to talk to him about Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha said as he tried to stand up but he was having trouble

"NO!" screamed Kagome "you're staying here! Don't be an idiot!"

"I have to go Kagome…" said Inuyasha and he finally stood up and walked out, then the flash back ends

"Kagome really cares about Inuyasha…" Miroku said

"That self-centered idiot…" added Shippo and Sango

Inuyasha was just getting up to the top of Toutousai's mountain, "God damn it… if only I didn't have this simple wounds…" finally Inuyasha entered Toutousai's home

"Oh… Hello Inuyasha…" Toutousai said "how are you?"

"Shut up…" Inuyasha said as he sat down "I need to ask you something…"

"What?" asked Toutousai

"It's sort of complicated" added Inuyasha "but here it goes…" and with that Inuyasha told Toutousai about Toushuu, the Dakki, the power he acquired and what happened when he attempted to use it "so what's wrong with Tetsusaiga?"

"Well Inuyasha there's nothing wrong with Tetsusaiga…" Toutousai began

"What do you mean nothing wrong!" Inuyasha screamed "it blew me off it like a stallion bucking off a rider!"

"Well there's nothing wrong with the stallion, there's something wrong with the rider…" Toutousai began, Inuyasha looked upset but Toutousai continued anyway, "the sword can take as much demonic energy as any demon can offer… but you can not…" Inuyasha looked stunned

"So I'll train harder that way I can" Inuyasha said

"No… it will take a lot of training for that but until then there is a proper way to use the sword for now…" Toutousai said "let me see your hands…" Inuyasha put out his burnt up hands, "see…" Toutousai said pointing to the burns, "Tetsusaiga was warning you to stop…that's why it blew you off, it didn't want that surge-back to happen… now would you like to know about the proper way to use the sword until you can handle more power?"

"Yes" Inuyasha said, "tell me please!"

"When the hilt starts to heat up you must stop it and then quickly attack the demon you are fighting with the sword, and if used correctly, the Tetsusaiga will vaporize your opponent…" Toutousai said

"Thanks Toutousai…" and with that Inuyasha went to leave

"No actually thank you, you saved me a visit, Tenseiga was calling me anyway…" Toutousai said Inuyasha looked at him strangely, "Sesshomaru maybe gone but the sword's purpose may still be able to be fulfilled…it was meant for when Sesshomaru felt strong feelings for another it would call me…now would you like me to fulfilled its purpose?"

"What's its purpose?" asked Inuyasha as he sat back down

"If you will hand over Tenseiga…" Toutousai said "I will be able to reforge it as a weapon…" Inuyasha quickly handed it over

"I'll wait here how long will it take?" Inuyasha asked

"About two days" said Toutousai, Inuyasha shook his head and sat down

Two days later, Toutousai returned Tenseiga to Inuyasha "Let us go step outside…" Toutousai said and on top of his mountain a gigantic demon emerged from the ground, "now Inuyasha use Tenseiga to defeat this beast!" he screamed, Inuyasha jumped towards the creature and slashed it, and suddenly behind the beast opened a portal shaped like a moon-crescent that lead to the other world (the world of the dead) and then part that Inuyasha slashed was pulled into the other world and the rest of the demon dropped to the ground dead "Inuyasha you just used the Meidou Zangetsu Ha… soon after you use it enough you will be able to send a demon's full body to the other world with one slash…" and with that the crescent shaped portal closed

"Thank you Toutousai" Inuyasha said "this will be my last resort weapon…" and with that he ran back to Kaede's village and told everyone about the new power of the Tenseiga

That night they headed out again but this time and slept underneath the stars again, and Inuyasha had two ultimate weapons with him, "now no demon can defeat me…" he thought

"But I wonder…" said Miroku "who is trying to take Naraku's place as our major ultimate enemy?"

The next morning, everyone woke up and was on the road again and a castle was under siege near by a giant god-like demon with a hard shell

"Return the part of my shell you have!" it screamed "now feel my Raimeihou!" it said as it launched black lightning energy balls at the castle taking piece after piece out of it, "you will not return that part of my shell! Fine then take on my Raimeihou once again!" and it began to launch the black lightning energy balls at the castle again, Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and transformed it into the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga and jumped in front of the balls and began to absorb them through the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome "Don't do it! It's too much!", Inuyasha felt the burning get to great so he returned the Tetsusaiga to normal and then the balls crashed right in front of him, there was a thick cloud of smoke right there afterwards, "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome

"Foolish Half Breed! Did you think you could take on the almighty Raimeihou of the almighty Meioujuu!" asked the giant demon as it ripped through the castle and grabbed the armor made of part of its shell and swallowed it, "now my power if fully returned!"

The smoke cleared and Inuyasha stepped out of it, "I didn't think I could, I knew I could you pathetic excuse for a demon!" that's when he thought to himself "…shit…I can't use the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga…he has too much demonic energy…I guess that leaves me with everything else I have…" he thought "Hey ugly!" he screamed at the Meioujuu "Eat this! Kaze No Kizu!" and the kaze no kizu charged straight at the Meioujuu and then it quickly ducked inside its shell and the kaze no kizu did nothing, Inuyasha returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath, and unsheathed Tenseiga "sorry Tetsusaiga…" he thought and he jumped at the Meioujuu

"You fool did you think that attack would injure…WHAT!" the Meioujuu screamed as the smoke around it cleared to reveal Inuyasha with the Tenseiga about to attack

"Meidou Zangetsu Ha!" Inuyasha screamed as he slashed the Meioujuu's arm and suddenly the crescent shaped portal to the other world opened and ripped off the Meioujuu's arm and pulled it into the next world, then the portal closed

"Amazing!" screamed Miroku

"Way to go Inuyasha!" screamed Sango

"WOW!" screamed Kagome

The Meioujuu screamed as its arm was ripped into the portal, and it flew up higher into the air, "you can't attack me from this high with any of your attacks can you fool!" asked the Meioujuu and then suddenly its eyes went blank and it said in a drone voice, "come on use whatever you have left on me…"

"Fine then you asked for it!" Inuyasha screamed as he landed back on the ground, he returned Tenseiga to its sheath, "…good job Tenseiga…" he thought and then he drew out Tetsusaiga again, "…let's do this Tetsusaiga!" he thought, and then Tetsusaiga crystallized, "Kongousouha!" and hundreds of diamond spears went at the Meioujuu and it went into its shell and the spears were stuck in its shell

Then the Meioujuu heard a voice in its head, the same voice of the creature from before, "come to me now Meioujuu" and with that the Meioujuu flew off

"Hey get back here with my diamond spears!" screamed Inuyasha as he returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath

Elsewhere, the Meioujuu with the diamond spears in its back were being delivered to an old enemy thought to be dead, and he quickly put the demon hearts it ripped out of other demons into the Meioujuu's shell and absorbed it and the diamond spears, giving it diamond armor and the Meioujuu's shell became the protector of its heart because all the demon hearts formed into one

"The scent ends over this fissure!" screamed Inuyasha and as everyone caught up to him they looked inside

"I wonder who this new Naraku imposter is…" said Kagome

"Me too…" asked Miroku

"Ha…I'm nothing like Naraku… and I'm not a new demon… you should know me…" a voice from deep down within the fissure responded

"I know that voice…" Inuyasha said "show yourself!" he screamed and with that Mouryoumaru with a diamond crystal body and the Meioujuu's shell on its arm to protect its heart emerged from the fissure

"Mouryoumaru!" Everyone screamed at once


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Shippo Goes Forward"

"It's good to see you again Inuyasha…Kagome…all of you… and especially you…Shippo…" said the diamond armored Mouryoumaru with the Meioujuu shell heart protector as he gave Shippo a strange glare

"You…Bastard!" screamed Inuyasha as he drew out Tetsusaiga

"I told you last time we met…" Mouryoumaru said "I would be able to absorb your Kongousouha one day…THAT DAY HAS FINALLY COME!" Inuyasha looked even angrier "NOW I HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL ARMOR!" Mouryoumaru laughed evilly

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped at Mouryoumaru

"OSUWARI!" screamed Kagome and Inuyasha hit the ground and laid there "We have some questions before you can kill him Inuyasha…" she said

"You stupid…bitch…es…" Inuyasha said

"Yeah Kagome's right!" screamed Sango

"Like how did you survive that attack in Kagome's time?" asked Miroku, and then he had a flashback:

Everyone is fighting Naraku as he's protecting Satan and Satan combined all of Inuyasha's diamond spears together and covered them with flames: "You think I can not see you?" said Satan and he looked over at the building where Mouryoumaru and Naraku's baby was and flung the giant flame diamond spear at the building piercing Mouryoumaru and nailing Naraku's baby to the wall, then burning Naraku's baby to death as Mouryoumaru caught on fire and burst from the building and before he could make it to the ocean he became ashes; the flashback ends

"Funny thing…" Mouryoumaru said "I didn't…" everyone looked confused, except for Shippo who looked scared

"Then how are you here!" screamed Inuyasha as he got up from the ground

"The night before I was burned to ashes, Naraku's child discovered a power that he gained since Naraku held the sword that could bend time: he could reopen time vortexes…" everyone looked shocked, and Mouryoumaru continued, "he reopened the vortex near the Tower…" a flashback begins:

"Now play a piece of yourself into the vortex Mouryoumaru that contains a piece of your soul…" said Naraku's baby

"But…why?" asked Mouryoumaru

"I have a feeling we may both die here…this will mean you will be able to rebuild yourself in the future…" Naraku's baby added, Mouryoumaru shook his head and placed a part of himself in the vortex and it was carried back to the past; the flashback ends

"So that's all the baby said?" asked Sango

"No…" Mouryoumaru said "and I won't tell you the rest…I'll let it be a surprise…"

"So you're not the real Mouryoumaru…and yet you know how you died in the future?" asked Miroku curiously

"Wrong…I am the real Mouryoumaru…" Mouryoumaru said "we had a connection…our souls…when he died our soul became fully revived in me…and it's all thanks to you six…"

Everyone looked stunned, "What do you mean its all thanks to us!" asked Inuyasha

"I mean…that the rest of our soul was trapped in the future…but when all of you returned to the past…my soul came with you…" Mouryoumaru said "ever since then I've been laying low…and gaining more power by absorbing demons…and then when I was back to my old size…then I began to absorb demon hearts…"

"So that was you!" screamed Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha that was me…" replied Mouryoumaru "I wanted to make sure you didn't get close to my reformation…that's why I created Gazutura…"

"Why did you begin to absorb demon hearts?" asked Miroku

"So I could have a heart…" Mouryoumaru added "every creature needs a heart…" he smiled evilly

"I don't believe you!" Inuyasha screamed "You're not telling us something!"

Mouryoumaru laughed evilly, "Sorry but this conversation is over!" Mouryoumaru jumped into the air "no more questions for now…you'll get answers later!" and he morphed a giant falcon, and as he flapped his wings giant diamond spears fell to the ground, "did I forget to mention that I can use your own kongousouha against you!" he laughed evilly and flew off, everyone was left dodging diamond spears and hiding under cover

"That bastard!" screamed Inuyasha as he stepped out from a cave with Kagome and Shippo and returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath, and Miroku, Sango and Kirara ran out from the forest

"So now we have Mouryoumaru to deal with…" Miroku said

"Great…" Sango added

Shippo was shaking and holding onto Kagome's leg "Shippo are you okay?" asked Kagome

"I…I…I…I'm…fine" Shippo answered as he let go of Kagome's leg and kept shaking

Inuyasha snuck up slowly behind Shippo and bent down right behind Shippo's head, "Boo!" he said

"AHHHHH!" screamed Shippo as he jumped fifty feet into the air and landed onto Kagome's head, grasping on tightly, Inuyasha fell on his back from laughing so hard

Kagome became aggravated and simply said "Osuwari…" and Inuyasha hit the ground hard again, and she plucked Shippo off her head and placed him on the ground where he grabbed onto Kagome's leg again "now that some of us are done being stupid…" she said as she looked at Inuyasha laying there in pain "why are you afraid Shippo?"

"I…I…I…I…t..t..t..told you…I'm…f..f..f..fine" Shippo said as he stuttered

"Would you like me to prove that statement wrong again?" asked Inuyasha as he got up from the ground

"N…n…n…NO!" Shippo screamed

"Then what's bothering you Shippo?" asked Sango

"Fine I'll tell you…" said Shippo as he let go of Kagome's leg, "it's the way Mouryoumaru…said my name…"

"Heh…that's it?" asked Inuyasha as he snickered

"It was scary!" screamed Shippo "it was like…" and then Shippo did an impression of Mouryoumaru but since it was Shippo it was a real crappy impersonation, "and especially you…Shippo…" and then Shippo reverted to his normal self "then he gave me a real creepy look!"

Inuyasha cracked up laughing once again and was laughing on his back again, "Osuwari…" Kagome said aggravated once again "Shippo there's nothing to be afraid of…it was probably just a coincidence" she added

"Besides if it was anything we'd protect you…" Sango said "you know that" she said and bent down and kissed Shippo's cheek but it was the wrong time to bend down, because as soon as she kissed Shippo, Miroku rubbed her ass, Sango quickly turned around and slapped Miroku hard in the face and he landed on the ground as she stormed off as Kirara followed her "Pervert!" she screamed

"And we need a grown man to take care of us anyway…" said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha and Miroku lying down on the ground in pain and she followed Sango

Shippo stood over the other two men of the group and laughed, "Hear that? I'm a grown man!" and he laughed again "You two are pathetic" and with that he walked off following Kagome "wait for me Kagome!" he screamed "I'm not as fast as I was as a demon!"

Inuyasha and Miroku waited until Shippo and the girls were gone, "Inuyasha…" Miroku said sitting up

"Yeah Miroku?" Inuyasha said sitting up as well

"Shippo's right…" Miroku said "Mouryoumaru did say his name strangely and look at him strangely as well"

"Yeah I know…" Inuyasha said getting off the ground and giving Miroku a hand to get up "but we can't let him know…he'll be panicking forever…we'll tell the girls tonight…I'll tell Kagome and you can tell Sango" Miroku shook his head to agree as he got up and they both began to head in the direction which the girls went in

Later that day, in the night, the gang was setting up camp in a forest as they continued going around looking for Mouryoumaru, the girls have found out what Miroku and Inuyasha were thinking about Mouryoumaru and Shippo, Shippo and Kirara were off in the forest just looking at the foliage, "I think Mouryoumaru wants something with Shippo…" said Kagome

"We all do…" Inuyasha added "but we can't let him know because he'll get totally freaked out…"

"Yeah" Sango and Miroku said

"Tomorrow we'll conitue looking for Mouryoumaru…" Inuyasha said

"No" Kagome said "tomorrow we'll return to Kaede's village that way Shippo will have a place where he feels save and secure…the next night we'll look for Mouryoumaru"

"Fine…" said Inuyasha and everyone laid down when Shippo and Kirara came back and told him that they were going to Kaede's village tomorrow, he was excited and then everyone went to sleep

Meanwhile in a mountain close to the forest where the Inuyasha gang was, Mouryoumaru was plotting what would happen next, "Shippo" he said "soon I will have you and all it will take will be a simple trip…and there I will be able grow more powerful than Naraku…" and he laughed easily

Meanwhile in a forest close to Kaede's village, a vortex opened to the future but a strange sound that only demons could hear was coming from it, and it drew in demons by the hundreds

The next morning with the Inuyasha gang, everyone was up and ready to get going so they did they kept walking and as they got closer and closer to Kaede's village, demons grew in number by the hundreds

"Holy shit!" screamed Inuyasha as he slashed demons piece by piece with his sankon tessou "why are there so many demons as we get closer to Kaede's village?"

"I don't know" said Kagome as she launched purifying arrows at demons as Shippo stood next to here, being all human now thanks to the Sacred Jewel he couldn't really fight and thanks to him becoming all human the Sacred Jewel ceased to exist

"Damn they just keep coming!" screamed Sango as she ripped about demons with her hiraikotsu and as Kirara ripped demons apart with her fangs

"I'll end this!" screamed Miroku "Kazaana!" he screamed as he opened up the kazaana and began sucking all the demons in and suddenly there was no more left so he sealed it

"Finally…" Inuyasha said "we can keep moving" so they did and when they got about a mile or two deeper into the forest, more demons appeared, "You have got to be kidding me!" screamed Inuyasha, "Kaze No Kizu!" and the kaze no kizu rammed straight through all the demons, nearly killing them all except there was a unusual song, like metal hitting metal and smoke was blown around

"You pathetic fool…" said Mouryoumaru behind the smoke

"Mouryoumaru! You've come out of hiding for me!" screamed Inuyasha as he went at him with the Tetsusaiga, Mouryoumaru blocked his assault and then threw Inuyasha down "UGH!" and then pinned Inuyasha down using the diamond spears

"You're so pathetic Inuyasha" replied Mouryoumaru "and besides it wasn't for you…" he looked at Shippo

Kagome noticed and turned to a scared Shippo "RUN!" and with that Shippo began to run far away

"Dumbass…" Mouryoumaru said as he pushed everyone aside and pinned them up again the trees and then he grabbed Shippo and with that he pulled Shippo along with him as he started trailing backwards, "It's been fun… but I got what I came for…" he held up the hand that held Shippo and with that he sprouted wings and flew up in the air "and don't worry… you won't be pinned down for long… soon some demons will come… and trust me… they'll be very hungry…" and with that he flew towards Kaede's Village

"What does he want at Kaede's?" asked Kagome as she watched him fly in that direction

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said and then he cut himself on a diamond spear that pinned him down "watch out Kagome… stay perfectly still… Hijin Kessou!" and the blades of blood knocked out the diamond spears pinning down Kagome

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said "now let's remove these spears from you guys so we can follow Mouryoumaru" soon after a few minutes everyone was free

"Let's go!" screamed Inuyasha as he ran off with Kagome on his back and everyone else behind them as they headed for Kaede's Village

Meanwhile around the time portal near Kaede's, "We're here Shippo" said Mouryoumaru as he opened up his hand to reveal the portal to a knocked out Shippo "in you go…" and with that he slipped Shippo into the portal "don't worry my special package… I'll be there shortly…" and with that he jumped in the time portal as well then the portal closed

Shortly after Mouryoumaru's scent ended, Inuyasha and the gang ended up where the portal used to be, "where did he go!"

"Shippo! Shippo!" called out Kagome

"What the…?" asked Inuyasha as Tenseiga pulsated, Inuyasha drew out Tenseiga and with that the time portal opened

"Amazing" said Miroku

"Quickly into the portal!" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped in and everyone followed

Meanwhile Mouryoumaru landed in the future, The Titans' future…

"I better assume a natural form… quickly…" he said and with that he transformed into an adult man, wearing glasses, with lenses made of diamonds… "Now with no one around…" he looked around quickly and wings sprouted out his back and he flew off to an abandoned building and quickly redecorated the building to make it his throne room and he looked into a puddle on the floor, "I will take the name of… Murray to go with this appearance… soon Shippo I will come for you… or he will…"

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang were exiting the portal, but not in the same time as Shippo and Mouryoumaru

"Where are we?" asked Kagome as she looked around, it was nighttime and as they were on top of a hill and she looked over the hill to find, "oh my god…" a castle burning to the ground "Inuyasha, look!"

"Kind of busy over here Kagome…" and as Inuyasha looked into the sky an eclipse was occurring, and the moon would soon be blocked out "oh god… WHERE ARE WE!" he screamed as the moon was blocked and he transformed into a human for a moment and then the moon became visible again and Inuyasha returned to a half demon, but at the same time a baby's cry could be heard from the castle and with that Inuyasha turned around to see down on the ground a dog demon wielding the Tetsusaiga, attacking the castle

"Kaze No Kizu!" screamed the great dog demon and killed many soldiers protecting the castle

"Come on!" screamed Inuyasha "we have to stop that demon and save that kid!" and with that Inuyasha rushed off

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome but Miroku halted her from following him

"We'll stay here and wait for him" replied Miroku "remember we can burn with the fire-rat coat he can't"

Inuyasha followed the dog demon into the castle beyond the gates he found a man lying on the ground, his left arm lay beside him "hey you okay?" asked Inuyasha and the man looked up at him, "Takemaru…" he thought, "I should kill you right now…" instead he heard the child cry again and rushed after the cry but before that he told Takemaru, "we'll meet again…" Takemaru laid in his blood for a moment and got back up

And with that he saw the demon wield a sword and prepared to slice a woman, "NO!" screamed Inuyasha and with that the dog demon followed threw with his slice and then put the fire-rat coat on the woman

"Here…" the dog demon said handing the revived woman a crying child and Takemaru appeared again

"I won't… let you leave… alive" Takemaru said

"Go now!" screamed the dog demon as he turned at Takemaru unsheathing the Souunga

"But what should I call this child?" asked the woman as she turned to leave

"Inuyasha…" replied the dog demon and the woman ran off and with that Inuyasha realized what he was witnessing and where he was

Soon after the woman was gone, the dog demon turned to him "use the Tenseiga to return to your time… my son…" Inuyasha was shocked

"Father!" he screamed but it was too late

"Gokuryuuha!" screamed the dog demon and the gokuryuuha ripped through the castle killing the great dog demon and Takemaru and blowing Inuyasha halfway up the hill he came down from, Kagome and the others ran down to him

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she landed next to him and hugged him

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said "you realize where we are right?"

"That was your mother and your father wasn't it?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha didn't answer, "come on" he said getting up "we have to go to Kaede's Village, that's where the portal is, that's the way we can get to Shippo" and with that he headed out and everyone followed

Meanwhile in the future, the human Shippo has finally wakened up, "what…? Where am I?" he asked as he got up and looked at the giant T tower standing in front of him "the Teen Titans!" he said


End file.
